


Happy Anniversary, Here's Some Cough Medicine

by TheoreticalMindGames



Series: Moments In Every Universe [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anniversary, Boyfriends, Comfort, Comforting Lance, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Sickness, Softness, Stubborn Keith (Voltron), established relationships - Freeform, klance anniversary, klance fluff, sick keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 10:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14018799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoreticalMindGames/pseuds/TheoreticalMindGames
Summary: Keith is sick and stubborn.





	Happy Anniversary, Here's Some Cough Medicine

Keith rolled over and found the usually occupied spot to be empty. He shivered at the lack of warmth that was normally wrapped around his body in the mornings. His body ached as he rolled onto his back. His jaw hurt too. He must have been grinding his teeth again. He had been doing that lately and it drove Lance crazy. Lance said it was probably because of stress. Keith was sure it was the nightmares. 

He shivered again and drew the blankets up to his chin, breathing down the blanket to create a pocket of warm air. He could hear music playing in the kitchen and, along with a sizzling sound. Keith sniffed and frowned. Lance must have been cooking breakfast, and Keith was disappointed he couldn’t smell it. 

Oh right, it was their anniversary. 

Two years ago Keith had taken Lance to the movies and bought him crappy popcorn and expensive candy. They had held hands and Lance laid his head on Keith’s shoulder. It had taken a week of making sure Lance actually liked him, aka asking all of Lance’s friends for confirmation, before Keith asked him out. He remembered how excited Lance was when Keith showed up at his apartment on his motorcycle. The tall man practically sprinted down the steps and climbed on behind Keith. Keith couldn’t remember what had been warmer, his face or his back where Lance had pressed himself during the entire ride. 

Keith may or may not have taken the longer way to the movie theater. 

Keith smiled at the memory and sat up slowly, wanting to join his boyfriend in the kitchen, only to lay back down from the immense head rush. His limbs felt like they had run a marathon the day before. He let out a few ugly coughs, his throat burning in pain with each one. 

Fuck. 

He could not be sick. It was their anniversary! Keith was sure that Lance had special plans for them. In fact he knew, because he had told Keith over a week ago to not make any plans for today. 

He coughed again and groaned out of frustration, only to regret that because fuck did his throat really hurt. 

“Good morning love!” Lance sang, his head peeking around the doorway. His hair was unbrushed, and he still had his flannel pajama bottoms on along with a baggy grey tee shirt. Keith lifted his head and attempted to smile at him. It must have looked pretty pathetic because Lance’s expression quickly changed, eyebrows turning inwards and his bottom lip pushing out in a frown. 

“Hey you okay?” Lance strode over to the side of the bed and sat down. 

“I’m fine.” Keith assured him. Maybe this was just a morning thing? He just needed a shower and some tea and he’d be fine. “Happy Anivers- COUGH COUGH!” Keith doubled over, shielding his mouth with the crook of his elbow. “-sary” He finished, smiling bleakly. 

He watched Lance roll his eyes fondly. “ ‘I’m fine’ my ass. You are definitely sick.” His long fingers reached out and pushed Keith’s bangs aside. “Yeah, you’re pretty hot.” 

“No, you’re hot.” 

Lance snorted at Keith’s remark. “I mean you have a fever, stupid.” 

Keith huffed. “Lance I’m fine. You’ve got plans and-”

“Well if you’re sick then-”

“I’m not sick.” 

“Keith. Babe. Love. You’re sick.” Lance looked, pushed Keith back down into the pillows, stopping his attempt at sitting up. He leaned down and kissed Keith’s warm forehead. “Now don’t worry, I’m gonna get you some cough medicine and tea.” He kissed him on the cheek, smiling gently. 

“You keep doing that and you’re gonna get sick too.” Keith muttered, tipping over to lay his head in Lance’s lap. 

“Well then you’ll have to take care of me.” Lance hummed and brushed his fingers through Keith’s dark, messy hair. 

“I don’t wanna do that. You’re a baby when you get sick.” Keith smirked against the soft flannel. 

Lance scoffed, his fingers pausing for a moment. “I am not!” 

“Hmmyeah you are.” 

Lance fingers slowly started up again as he chuckled, dragging them up and down his scalp. “I’m gonna get that medicine now.” 

He started the move but Keith grabbed his thigh as quickly as his achy limbs could. 

“No, stay.”Keith asked, feeling too drained to keep even his eyes open. 

“Okay.” No hesitation. 

Lance swung his legs into bed, and let Keith settle closer to him, wrapping an arm around his legs, his head still situated in his lap. 

“Happy Anniversary love.” Lance whispered as Keith snored quietly.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! this will be a series of smaller drabbles and oneshots so if you have any ideas or scenarios you want me to write, comment below!!   
> *smooch*   
> <3


End file.
